Several skin conditions are associated with the overproduction or unwanted production of melanin the skin, including age spots, freckles, and liver spots. The synthesis of melanin occurs in melanocyte cells in the skin and is a complex process involving several biochemical pathways. Some skin lighteners or depigmenting agents act as inhibitors of tyrosinase, an enzyme that has its catalytically active domain within organelles known as melanosomes. Tyrosinase converts phenols such as tyrosine to ortho-quinones which are subsequently converted to melanin within the melanosomes. Other skin lighteners act by disrupting the transfer of the melanosomes from melanocytes to the keratinocytes where melanin is deposited.
While these lightening agents do work, they may exhibit in some individuals having sensitivity thereto certain side effects. Some of the side effects of lightening agents include, but are not limited to: redness, itching, stinging, burning, crusting, swelling, unusual discoloration.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for products that effectively whiten or lighten or otherwise reduce pigmentation of skin. In particular, it treatment of skin that has hyperpigmentation such as age spots, liver spots, sun spots, freckles, scars, and the like. In particular, there is a need for depigmenting products that overcome one or more disadvantages of the prior art, including improved effectiveness, and reduced irritation and side effects.
The foregoing discussion is presented solely to provide a better understanding of nature of the problems confronting the art and should not be construed in any way as an admission as to prior art nor should the citation of any reference herein be construed as an admission that such reference constitutes “prior art” to the instant application. The foregoing discussion is presented solely to provide a better understanding of nature of the problems confronting the art and should not be construed in any way as an admission as to prior art.